Date Night
by PottsXStark
Summary: Tony and Pepper haven't gone on one date since their daughter Peyton was born three years ago. But watch Tony change that! (Pepperoonyy) Enjoy my all nighter one-shot...well actually this took half the night... rated T for alcohol use


**(Bored….thought of one shot…..read it…..NUFF SAID!) (Oh Melissa my O.C is in this too NOW IT IS NUFF SAID!)**

Tony was sitting on the couch watching TV while Pepper was in Peyton's room playing with her. "Look at Mr. Fluffy!" Pepper said showing her daughter a really soft and furry bear. Peyton giggled and grabbed it. "Aw you like him?" Pepper asked. Peyton nodded cutely. Pepper glanced at the little clock on the night stand. "Looks like its nappy time" she said. Peyton shook her head. "No!" she said. "Come on you need to sleep" Pepper said. Peyton ran out of the room holding her bear. "No mommy!" she yelled coming down the stairs.

"Sleepy time!" Pepper said chasing her. Tony looked over the couch to see Pepper chasing Peyton. "What's goin on?" he asked. "Ugh she doesn't want to take her nap" Pepper said stopping at the couch. Tony suddenly had a brilliant idea. "I'll handle this" he said. Tony walked over to the entrance of the house where Peyton was running around wildly in the large area. "Hey look I'm going to shield you from mommy so she doesn't get you!" he said crouching down and holding out his arms. "Daddy don't let her get me!" she said running into her father's arms. He picked her up. "Gotcha" he said.

"Wait no!" she said. "I don't wanna go to sleep!" she whined. Tony swung Peyton over his shoulder. "No!" Peyton whined as she was taken up the stairs. He went into her room and set her down in her bed. She struggled to get out. "Peyton listen to me alright if you don't go to sleep something is going to happen" he said. Peyton stopped fighting and got curious. "What will happen?" she asked. "Well if you don't go to sleep you'll get so tired that the next time you go to sleep you'll sleep forever like sleeping beauty" he said. Peyton got scared. "But I don't wanna sleep forever" she said.

"It won't happen if you sleep when mommy and I tell you to" he said. "Okay daddy" she said smiling. Tony helped her change into her pj's then set her back on the bed. Tony gave her a big hug and Peyton gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Love you" he said. "Love you too daddy" she said. Tony tucked her in. "sweet dreams" he said then walked out of the room and closed the door. Pepper was standing outside. "You're so much better with kids than I am" she said. "Eh I'm alright" he said. "You got her to go to sleep!" she said. "With me that's like world war two!" she said. "You just have to be patient love" he said. "Ugh I've tried that and it didn't work" she said. "The best method to making three year olds do what you want them to do is tricking them duh" he said. "Oh don't worry she'll figure it out" Pepper said.

"This will only last like two years" he said. "Psh few months I bet" she said. "Oh no way" Tony said. "Umm she is the daughter of Tony Stark didn't you see her fudge gun she made the other day!" she said. "Icing gun?" Tony asked. "I don't know just some high tech gun that shoots chocolate fudge" she said. "Sweet I want some" Tony said. Pepper yawned. "Tired?" he asked. "I've been tired for the past three years" Pepper said. "You know something…." Tony said. "Hm?" Pepper said. "We haven't gone out at all since Peyton was born" he said. "Well yeah she's been taking up all our time" she said. "You think we can hire a baby sitter and go out with Rhodey?" he asked. "No way am I leaving her alone with some stranger!" she said. "Pepper have you forgotten about my dad? And even Roberta!" Tony said.

"Oh I don't know I don't want to bother them" Pepper said. Tony ignored Pepper and called Roberta. "Hey Tony" Roberta said. "Hey Roberta um I was wondering if you could do a small favor?" Tony asked. "Sure what is it?" she asked. "I was wondering if you could take care of Peyton tomorrow night?" he asked. "Ohh tomorrow…Saturday…..sorry I can't I have a meeting that night" she said. "Ah well thanks anyway" he said. "You're welcome and hey maybe some other time I would love to take care of her" she said. "Sure, alright later" Tony said then hung up. "She said no?" Pepper asked. "Come on dad…." Tony said. Tony called his father and asked. "Really?! Oh thanks dad you're the best!" Tony said then hung up. "We're goin on a date, we're goin on a date!" Tony said jumping around. "You sound like a sixteen year old girl Tony…it's pretty scary" Pepper said. "But I'm a twenty six year old man" he said. "Make that girl" Pepper said. "So mean…" he said. "Hehehe I'm kidding" she said hugging Tony.

"I'm still not sure about leaving her" Pepper said. "Oh please she'll be sleeping" he said. "I don't know…she could give your dad a hard time" she said. "Nah not if I teach him a few tricks" Tony said. "Well eheh I don't think I have to…I was a bit of a pain in the ass when I was a kid and he managed without my mom" he said. "OH SO THAT'S WHY SHE'S SO DIFFICULT" Pepper said. "Oh I just knew it was from someone!" Pepper said. Tony rolled his eyes. "I grew out of it" he said. Pepper rolled her eyes over to him. "Are you sure?" she asked. "What….pfft of course I did!" he said. Pepper stared at him with the same look. "Really…." She said. "Oh so you think I'm pain huh!" he said. "Weeeeeeelll" she said crossing her arms and giggled. "Well I guess pain in the ass doesn't have to take you out we can just stay here our whole lives bored with each other" he said. "No, no I wanna go out" Pepper said giggling.

"Then shut it" he said smiling as he put his hands on both sides of her head and started shaking her head. Pepper pretended to lock her mouth then skipped happily to the kitchen to wash dishes. An hour passed and Peyton woke up and walked downstairs in her pink night gown wearing a grey sweater that looked kinda baggy on her and dragged her bear. She walked over to Tony who was sitting on the couch watching TV. "Look who crawled out of bed" he said. "Daddy can I ask you something?" she asked. "Shoot" he said. "How come grownups don't take naps" she asked. Tony looked at Pepper and Pepper met his eyes. "Umm that's uhh because grownups…they um sleep so well that they don't need naps?" he said looking at Peyton.

"You liar!" she said. Pepper dropped her head to the counter. "It's true!" Tony said trying not to laugh. "You liar you're always sleepy when you come home!" she said. "I lied?" he said. "LIAR!" she yelled then ran away to her room. "Looks like we both lost she figured it out in an hour" Tony said. "That's the glory of having children with you and that have your genetics" Pepper said. She plopped on the couch and laid down to take a nap herself. "Pfft I'm awesome and you know it" he said. "Yeah yeah now shush let me sleep" she said. "Oh so you don't think I'm awesome?" he asked. "You're wonderful now shushhh" she said. "What if I told you I got you a new car and it's waiting outside?" he asked. Pepper sprung up. "REALLY?" she asked. Tony turned on the audio system. "NOPE" he said. "HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW!" he started singing to the song.

"Ugh" Pepper said then laid back down and put one of the couch pillows over her head because she didn't want to hear the song. Peyton came down holding something. "Turn that off or I'll shoot!" she said pointing her fudge gun at Tony. "Do it if you think you can!" Tony said teasing her. She shot the frosting and Tony caught it with his mouth. "Gimme more!" he said. Peyton's face turned red because she got mad. "Quit it daddy!" she said. She walked over to the audio system and she reached for the power button. She was still too short but she managed. "Whatever I was done with that anyway" he said sticking his tongue out at her. She walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to get a juice box. She poked the hole in it and started sipping out of it. She looked over the couch and noticed her mother was napping on it. "And you say grownups don't sleep" she said. "Umm she didn't have a good rest last night?" Tony said. "LIES!" Peyton yelled pointing her finger at him. "Never taking naps again!" she said. Tony looked at her smirking. "Who's the parent here?" he said. Peyton paused knowing he got her. "Mhm so if you don't go to sleep I will take away your little gadgets" he said. "Not fair…" she said. "Ohhh way fair" he said.

She stuck her tongue out at him and ran to the stairs. Tony caught her and swung her up carrying her. "I wanna go play with my bear!" she said. "Can I play with you?" he asked. "Fine" she said. Tony gave her a gentle hug squeeze then carried her to her room. He set her down and she pulled out a basket from her closet. "What are those?" he asked. She took out a stuffed bear that had a black fancy hat and a suit with an eye glass. "This is Arnold, he's British" she said. "Ello govna" Tony said picking up the bear as Peyton handed it to him. She giggled then moved on to the next. "This is Mary, she likes to go to the sunflower patch field with me" Peyton said. The bear had a yellow sundress with a yellow sun hat.

She sat the bear on one of her small chairs next to a table. "She's British too" Peyton said. She took out a tea cup set and put it on the small white table for the bears. "So it must be tea time" Tony said. "Yup" she said. Tony looked out her window and saw the beautiful cloudless sky. "Wanna go to the sunflower field after this?" he asked. Peyton sprung up and started jumping up and down. "Can we!" she asked excitedly. "Yup" he said. They played tea time with the bears then she went to go get dressed. She threw on a cream colored dress that had sunflower patterns all over it and the same colored sandals. She grabbed Mary then left to the entrance of the house. "You look so cute" Tony said chuckling. Peyton hugged her bear close to her looking bashful while smiling.

He strapped her in the backseat and drove to the field. "Look at all the pretty sunflowers" he said. He parked and took Peyton out of the car. "Come on!" Peyton said pulling his hand. "I'm going" Tony said chuckling as he was being pulled into the field. The field was filled with sunflowers and Peyton loved it, she ran around with her bear as Tony sat in the shade on the grass watching her. "Look Mary this one looks really pretty" she said showing the bear the flowers. They stayed there for two hours. "Come on Love!" he called out to her by her middle name. "Wait!" she said. Tony walked over to her through the patch. "What is it?" he asked.

He saw her picking sunflowers. "You want some?" he asked. "They're for mommy" she said. Tony smiled and watched her pick some then they left.

…

"Hey where were you guys?" Pepper asked as they walked through the door. Peyton quickly shoved the flowers into Tony's hands. "We were at the sunflower patch" she said. "Give them to her" Peyton whispered. "You picked them you give them" he whispered back. "Aw cute sunflowers want to put them in water?" Pepper asked. Peyton kicked his leg. "Um yeah and actually they're for you" he said. "Aw Tony you shouldn't have" she said taking the flowers and kissing him. Peyton turned her head and stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Well it's time to go to bed soon" Pepper said. Tony looked over at Peyton giving her a certain look that she knew what he meant. "I'll go take a bath then go to sleep mommy" she said. Tony nodded in approval. "Oh good girl!" she said. Peyton gave them a smile then climbed upstairs. "You brainwashed her tell me how you did it" Pepper said as she wrapped her arms around his neck holding the flowers. "The old take away toys trick" he said. "I'm impressed I just hope she stays with this attitude" she said. Pepper gave him another kiss then left to go put the sunflowers in a vase.

Tony and Pepper tucked Peyton in and went to sleep.

…

The date night came and Pepper was sitting nervously waiting for Howard. She wore a black strapless dress that fell a little above her knees with black heels and earrings. "Where is he?" Pepper asked. There was a knock at the door. "There's your answer" Tony said. He walked over to the door wearing a black suit fit for a party and opened it to see Howard standing there looking a little stressed out. "Hey sorry am I late?" he asked. "Just in time dad" Tony said. Howard entered and Tony shut the door. "Grandpa!" Peyton said running to him. "Hey kiddo how are ya?" he asked catching her and picking her up.

"Alright Rhodey just texted me he's outside now dad-"Tony said but was stopped. "Tony I got this don't worry, remember I dealt with you when you were a child" Howard said. "Alright then know it all" Tony said rolling his eyes. Pepper and Peyton giggled. "Have fun you two" Howard said. "By Love be good" Pepper said kissing Peyton's head. Tony kissed Peyton's cheek then they left. "Come on guys!" Rhodey said beeping. "Bye guys" Howard said. Peyton and Howard waved to them as the car pulled away.

Howard closed the door and set Peyton down. "Alright you have an hour until bed time what do you want to do?" He asked. "Wellll…." Peyton said.

…

Tony and Pepper sat in the back seat while Rhodey drove and his wife Melissa sat in front. "We're going to have so much fun!" Melissa said. Pepper looked out the window looking worried. "She'll be fine she's in good hands" Tony whispered. Pepper nodded but still felt unsure. "Almost there guys" Rhodey said. Few minutes passed and they talked and listened to music to pass the time and help Pepper keep her mind off her child. "Pepper take a chill pill I had twins and I wasn't worried about leaving them with my mother and they were fine!" Melissa said. "I know but everyone's different" Pepper said. "We're here" Rhodey said parking. "Time to loosen you up!" Melissa said. "Oh god…" Pepper said. They entered the lounge and saw things already heating up.

The music was blasting with the DJ going all out and everyone was dancing with drinks in their hands. Melissa grabbed Pepper and took her to the bar. "Oh I don't know…." She said. "Excuse me we have an emergency this lady needs a martini like pronto" Melissa said. The bar tender nodded and got right to it. "Here you go" he said gently sliding the drink across the counter. "Keep the tab open we're gonna take awhile" Melissa said. "Oh and a round of shots please" she said. "Already getting right to the drunken part of the night" Rhodey said shaking is head. "Hell yeah!" Melissa said.

…

"Okay then the little chip goes there" Howard said pointing to the location. Peyton had suggested they finish building a computer Tony was in the progress of making for a client he had, they had been working on it for fifty minutes. "Then you just screw in the bolts" Howard said. Peyton grabbed the screw driver and screwed it in. "And you're done" Howard said. "That was so cool" she said. "You liked it?" he asked. "Yeah!" she said smiling at him. Howard looked at the time. "Ten minutes left" he said. "Aw" Peyton said. Howard turned on the TV. "Look there's spongebob on" he said. "Keep it on!" Peyton said. Howard left the room for a second to answer Pepper's call. "Hello?" he said. "Hey Howard how's Peyton doing?" she asked. "She's fine I'm putting her to bed in ten" he said. "Great" Pepper said. "Have fun" He said. He hung up and walked back into the family room.

…

"You look like a…glob" Pepper said getting close to Melissa trying to see her clearly. "PARTAYY!" Rhodey yelled. Tony took a shot then put his arm around Rhodey and started dancing. "WOOO!" Tony yelled. Rhodey fell over on one of the sofa's and he pulled down Tony too with his weight. "We're so wasted" Rhodey said. "It's the drinks honey" she said. "N-No I'm fine" Pepper said. "You're wasted like Rhodey and Tony" Melissa said. "How come you're not drunk….you drank a few" Pepper said pointing at Melissa. "Because I can handle it" she said.

Tony walked over to Pepper and threw his arms around her. "I never told you how much I love you and I thought you should know" he said. "I L-LOOOOVE YOUU" he said. "MELISSA YOU IS MY ROCK" Rhodey yelled as he was laying on the couch playing with his feet. "Weeeee" Tony said moving around with Pepper. He backed her up into a sofa and she fell on it. Tony laid on the sofa as Pepper got on top of him and started making out. "Oh god you guys are embarrassing" Melissa said. "Well…..could've been worse" she said. "Pepper could've been worrying about her kid all night and had no fun" she said.

After a few hour's Melissa drove them home. "Thanks for a great night guys" Tony said getting out with Pepper. "Later guys" Melissa said. She drove away when they entered their house. "Hey guys" Howard said. "H-Hey dad" Tony said. Tony wrapped his arms around Howard. "I love you" he said. "Love you too son" Howard said laughing. "Alright get to bed before you wake up the baby" Howard said. "N-No way" Tony said turning on the audio system. "HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW!" Tony sang as he danced. Pepper sat on one of the steps on the stairs. "Headaches…." she said. "This is gonna be a long night" Howard said. "Hey Tony get to bed!" Howard said. "NU UH LETS PARTAYY PEPPER" Tony yelled. "Ugh" Howard said.

**(Yeah partayyy XD sooo what did ya think? Actually the real question is "HOW YOU LIKE ME NOW?" hehehehe review!)**


End file.
